


At The End Of The Road

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/very little comfort, M/M, Multi, SoDoRoses' Love and Other Fairytales Universe, had this idea and had to drag y'all down with me, i dont know how to emphasize that you really should not read this, if you do have blankets and tissues on hand, im sorry, not really - Freeform, this is really fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: The last few years after Patton and Roman died have been rough for Logan and Virgil. They decide to go visit Logan's brother, but an all too familiar banshee in Thomas's yard threatens to uproot their world once again.Set in @SoDoRoses'sLove and Other Fairytalesuniverse.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, past LAMP
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	At The End Of The Road

**Author's Note:**

> ouch ouch ouch  
> warnings:  
> -major character death  
> -grief  
> -homicide (she deserves it)  
> -brief suicidal thoughts
> 
> that list is short but heavy, please take care y'all

It had been a particularly bad day. Virgil seemed to be taking things better, though Logan wasn't sure if he was actually doing better, or just better at hiding it.

Logan had woken up sobbing, not for the first time in the years since Patton had died. Virgil suggested — once Logan had stopped shaking somewhat — that they go and visit Thomas.

Logan nodded — still not talking, Virgil noticed — and slowly pulled back from Virgil’s embrace.

This was a regular enough occurrence, the two brothers would sit in Thomas’s living room, and cry together over the loss of their partners, and Logan would try very, very, hard not to think about how Thomas was just as mortal as they had been.

So Logan had let Virgil lead him out to the car. Now they were driving through the streets of Wickhills.

Logan noticed Virgil’s hands tense almost imperceptibly on the steering wheel a second before he heard it. Panic rose in his chest before he could even register what the sound was. 

Then it dawned on him, and he felt like his chest had split open.  _ No, not Thomas, please, not his brother. _ But the shrieking coming from the direction of his childhood home was unmistakable.

Logan was out the door as soon as the car came to a stop. He threw open the iron gate, ignoring the burn on his palm as he stormed across the lawn, eyes blurred with tears.

It appeared Eirwen had come alone this time. Logan crossed the lawn towards her, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

“You are not welcome here.  _ Leave. _ ” Logan couldn’t be bothered to care how weak his voice sounded, despite the rage building inside him.

Eirwen cut her screeching off with a laugh. “Snowmelt, darling, I had to come say goodbye to your brother. He’s family, is he not?”

“You. Are not. My mother,” Logan hissed. The ringing in his ears intensified, and around them, the lawn erupted.

Logan wasn’t entirely sure what happened after that. The world became a mess of gray and green, and he fell to his knees, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

He vaguely registered a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Virgil kneeling in front of him. Logan glanced around the yard, a little hysterical, finding only a tangle of thorn bushes where Eirwen had been.

Logan rose slowly, turning towards the house. He took a step forward, steeling himself.

“Logan, _ please. _ Talk to me.”

Virgil sounded just as distressed as Logan felt. Logan just shook his head minutely as he felt the lump grow in his throat.

Virgil reached out to take Logan’s hand, and Logan made no attempt to deter him, so Virgil squeezed a bit tighter.

They made their way up the front steps of the Sander’s house. Logan froze for a moment with his hand over the doorknob, taking a deep breath before letting his fingers close around it.

Brian met them in the hallway outside of Thomas’s room.

“Hey, Uncle L,” he said softly. “I see you got rid of the banshee.” He tried for a laugh, but it got stuck in his throat and came out as more of a sob.

Logan nodded tightly.

“I’ll, uh, give you guys a minute.” Brian gestured to Thomas’s door behind him, before turning down the hall.

Logan caught Brian’s hand as he left, giving it a quick squeeze, unsure what else to offer in the way of comfort.

“Do you want me to come with you, or stay out here?” Virgil asked.

Logan shrugged. “He’s your brother too,” he whispered.

“That wasn’t an answer.”

Logan almost whimpered. “I—I can’t do it alone.”

“Okay,” Virgil nodded, schooling his expression into something sure and comforting, and not borderline hysteric.

Logan took a deep breath, before pushing in on the door. He froze in the doorframe, unsure if he wanted to bolt towards his brother, or away.

Virgil made the decision for him, wrapping his arm around Logan’s shoulders and guiding him into the room.

Logan fell to his knees at his brother’s bedside. He took Thomas’s hand, as though he could keep him alive if he just held on tight enough. Virgil followed Logan, standing behind him, his hand on Logan’s shoulder.

Logan searched for the right words, fighting to open his mouth. “Bug _ , _ ” he managed.

“Hey, Berry,” Thomas said, then cut himself off with a cough, and something inside Logan broke.

“ _ Bug, _ ” Logan repeated, “You can’t—please don’t die.”

Thomas sighed, and squeezed Logan’s hand back, his grip frighteningly weak. “I think it might be a little too late for that.”

Logan turned to Virgil. “There...there has to be something?”

Virgil gave Logan a sad look and shook his head. “Do you want him to end up like Greta?”

Logan flinched.

“Take care of him for me, Bruderspinne?” Thomas choked out.

Virgil gave up on trying not to cry. “I promise.”

Thomas smiled, softly, before his eyes slipped shut, and his hand went limp in Logan’s grip.

“No. No, no,  _ no. _ ” Logan could barely get the words out between his shuddering breaths. “I—I can’t.”

Virgil dropped to the floor beside Logan. Logan took the opportunity to bury his face in Virgil’s chest, still clinging to Thomas.

Logan felt the world fall apart. He’d made it through the death of his parents, his partners, but Thomas? His twin, his other half, his brother who had been there for him his entire life. He was  _ gone _ .

_ Logan _ fell apart, his chest heaving with heavy sobs. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, but it didn’t matter because Thomas was  _ dead. _

Logan let the world fall out of focus. He let Virgil guide him out of the room and onto the living room couch. He was vaguely aware of Brian and Virgil trading a few words in hushed tones, but couldn’t make himself focus on what it was they were saying.

Logan went through the next few days with the same muted awareness. He didn’t sleep for a week, denied all of Virgil’s offers of food, and spoke in one word answers. 

On the day of Thomas’s funeral, he couldn’t even bring himself to speak. He wanted to, wanted to tell the whole world everything his brother had been, but every time he tried it felt like his throat closed up and trapped the words inside.

As time went on, the hard days became fewer and farther between, but there were still mornings that Logan woke up drowning in grief, wondering if it wouldn’t just be better to end it all. But then he would roll over to see Virgil beside him, and he just  _ couldn’t. _

So their life went on. And the pain got less and less, until Logan could bear it again. It wasn’t a fairytale ending, but it was  _ their _ ending. They’d just have to live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through! I'm sorry, please don't kill me for this.


End file.
